Legends Of The Forest
by DigiPuppy
Summary: In a world of magical creatures and evil high priests love grows between a mortal and an immortal. This is an A/U of Kaioshin and an O/C.*** Chapter 6 now up!!***
1. Default Chapter

Legends Of The Forest  
  
Disclaimer: As usual I do not own DBZ or the characters that originated from the show or movies. However I do own the storyline and my original characters.  
  
A/N---I tried to figure out how to do a romance using Kaioshin for awhile now, it's not easy I tell you that. So I decided what the heck, I will do an A/U story. We will get away from the DBZ universe totally and go from there. So for those out there that think that Kibito and Kaioshin are Out of Character at times they probably our. Enough said I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter-1  
  
On a hill overlooking a large town two loan figure's stood watching a celebration. One extremely tall around nine feet built like a mountain, the other barely over five feet with a much lighter frame. The smaller one the protector and guardian of the forest and this town, the taller one his mentor and best friend.  
  
In the shadows they looked no different than any other traveler in this part pf the world but if you looked closer at them in normal light one could tell that they were not like normal men, in fact they were neither mortal nor human. They were Sidhe a very old race of magical beings.  
  
The tall one known as Kibito was definitely the older of the two. His reddish/pink colored skin showed many years of weathering and worry, his long silver hair hung down his back neatly. His clothes were those of the noble born of their race with an over coat of red and a gold sash. He wore the golden earrings showing his place of power and honor amongst his people.  
  
The smaller Sidhe known as Kaioshin was dressed in similar matter to Kibito only his coat that of blue instead of red. Unlike his taller friend however Kaioshin looked much younger and softer with piercing black eyes and lilac colored skin. His hair did not grow on either side of his head leaving an elegant sweep of hair going down the center.  
  
They had lived in the forest since the dawn of man and before along with the other magical creatures. Though it was getting harder and harder to find the magical creatures that were once plentiful through out the different regions. Where it used to be a common site to see a gold or silver dragon flying overhead now like so many others they were just legends.  
  
"It looks like the festival is huge this year." Said Kibito glaring at some of the drunken individuals spilling over into the fields below. He did not like so many strangers so close to the forest.  
  
"That's the way it is with them," Kaioshin sighed, " There are more humans now than ever and it's put a danger to all of the magical creatures. Our numbers are dwindling at an alarming rate."  
  
The annual Spring festival was being held in the town of Elidir. There was dancing, feasting and singing. In the morning there will be a race through the forest where the winner would be lord or lady of the harvest festival in the fall.  
  
"When I chose to protect this town it wasn't even a village, I had no idea that it could grow so much and so quickly." Kaioshin said shaking his head.  
  
Kaioshin looked down at the dancing lights between the cottages remembering the time when the first humans came here on the edge of the forest. They had been running from invaders in their homeland and were scared and lonely. Kaioshin's first instinct was to make them leave the forest with whatever means necessary, but when Kaioshin got closer to the humans he saw just small group of families with several small children. They had looked starved, beaten and scared.  
  
One of his talents as a guardian was that he could look into another's soul to see what kind of person they truly were. They could never hide anything from him. When he looked into their hearts and saw that they held no ill intent, he couldn't help but feel for them.  
  
So he did something totally out of his nature, he approached them, cautiously more so not to frighten them too much. Of course it didn't help much and families huddled down shaking, they would have run if they had the strength to do so.  
  
Kaioshin smiled his gentle smile and knelt down beside one of the men. "Hello," he said quietly. "I am Kaioshin the protector of this forest and you are in need. I can try to offer my assistance if you wish to settle here but first I must speak to my elders. That is if you wish it so." Kaioshin reached out to them with a soothing energy to try to calm the panicked bunch.  
  
They had soon agreed and he left to go speak with the council. The elders weren't exactly happy with the thought of the human's so close to the forest but they understood the Sidhe's action. After much debate they agreed that the small group and their families could live there under their protection.  
  
The families soon grew into a village and Kaioshin never again appeared to them. Though he watched them a good deal. He loved watching the different generations and more so the different relationships between them. His name itself had become a legend and they held a celebration, much to his pleasure and embarrassment, every winter solstice in his name. The first time he had heard about that one Kibito had never let him live it down.  
  
Like all things though time has it's own agenda and nothing stays the same. The small village the Sidhe had loved so much had grown into a large town almost overnight. Outsiders had come to the village from far away lands and settled into the village promising prosperity. Kaioshin couldn't understand what the villagers had needed from the outsiders he made sure they had everything they needed. Then slowly the people turned against their own protectors and started looking at the woods in fear instead of safety. He had heard rumors that the citizens of the town were being taught to fear anything magical. This bothered he greatly since he was the one that was being turned against.  
  
He looked up at his friend who just sighed again watching the celebration below.  
  
" The elder's are uneasy about this you know", Kibito finally said looking down on his friend.  
  
Kaioshin's purple face drooped a little and he said, " I know and so am I. They have started hunting the forest and soon they will start finding and killing the magical creatures there. What worries me more is the only way to stop it would be to wage war against them and there are good people down there I know it."  
  
Just then they heard a scream coming from a place very close to them. Both Kaioshin and Kibito silently slipped over to the noise to see what was happening. They were horrified at the seen below them.  
  
Three men had a young boy surrounded and were beating him with whatever they had in hand. The boy was huddled into a ball pleading with them to stop but each whimper seemed to make them that much madder.  
  
"So boy you want to defy your father eh, what do you think of your brother now huh sons?" The man said looking down at the crying young boy.  
  
"He's just lazy father you know I don't think how much you beat it into him he will never understand that he is the woman of the house!" Said one of the brothers laughing while the other brother kicked at the young boy with his foot.  
  
"We have to do something," whispered Kaioshin to Kibito.  
  
Kibito just gave a nod and grimaced as the father started to raise the ax handle that was in his hand again.  
  
With a wave of Kaioshin's hand the handle suddenly turned into a bouquet of wildflowers. The man looked at them for a moment then dropped them jumping back.  
  
"What in the hell?" He cried jumping back.  
  
The brothers quickly dropped what was in their hand and jumped back too.  
  
"You-you-you..." The father stuttered pointing at the boy, "what did you do?"  
  
The young boy just curled up in a ball shaking.  
  
"Your possessed boy!!" One of the brothers said shaking.  
  
"Either that or he is a demon!!" Cried the other.  
  
The young boy looked up at them crying "I am neither I don't know what's going on either!!"  
  
Kaioshin just watched on with sadness in his eyes. 'How can this be,' he thought 'this is his is own father and brothers and they were treating him this way. Humans can be so cruel.'  
  
"Stay out of the town either way your cursed is all I know boy and I will make sure everyone knows it. Unless you want to be stoned I wouldn't go anywhere near it" The father said one last time growling and the three older men left the sobbing boy to fend for himself in the wilderness.  
  
The sobbing was bothering the smaller Sidhe and he knew that he needed comfort so he beckoned Kibito to follow him as he approached the huddled figure. Kaioshin looked into the heart of the child and saw such innocence and wondered again what kind of men would do this to him.  
  
Kibito just shaking his head slightly at his friend gazed over the boy looking for injuries.  
  
Kaioshin knelt down beside the boy and for the first time noticed how young he was. He couldn't have been more than 14 years old he thought with very short light brown hair. He put a hand on the boys shoulder to get his attention. When the boy looked up he thought for sure he was looking at demon.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy managed to croak out.  
  
The purple demon's face softened to a smile. "I am Kaioshin," he said in a whisper.  
  
The boy's mouth dropped open in awe, being raised in the village he of course knew the legend of Kaioshin .  
  
"And this is my good friend Kibito" Kaioshin said pointing behind him. The boy turned around and was much more intimidated by the stern looking pink giant. Then the giant broke into a slight grin and nodded his head towards the boy.  
  
The boy turned around to Kaioshin," I am called Alexen." The young man knew that according to the new teachings that he should be afraid for his life but yet he felt no fear only gratitude.  
  
"Very pleased to meet you Alexen, now are you all right?" Kaioshin said kneeling down beside him.  
  
"You were the ones that frightened my father and brothers weren't you?" The boy said looking at him in wonder.  
  
Kaioshin could see the awe in his eyes and chuckled for a moment. This is what he loved about humanity they had so much potential, yet sadly enough for every step forward they took they take two back. Kaioshin also noted the pain in his voice. "Yes that was us, tell me are you hurt seriously anywhere?"  
  
"I think my leg is broken."  
  
"Let me see," Kibito said kneeling down to the leg Alexen pointed to.  
  
He put a large hand over it and closed his eyes, "Yes it is broken," he mumbled then moved his hand upwards and noticed two broken ribs. " You also have some broken ribs, if it is your will I may a heal them for you?"  
  
The stunned boy just nodded and then a low golden glow formed on the giant's hand. Kaioshin smiled at his friend as he moved his hand up the boy. Alexen felt a very warm good feeling, almost like when your stretching, going up his body and in a blink of an eye he realized he could move his leg and body without it hurting.  
  
The young boy jumped up and threw is arms around the now embarrassed Kibito.  
  
"Thank you," he said his voice muffled by the Sidhe's clothes.  
  
Kibito wasn't very sure on what to do he was not a very touchy person so he just patted the top of the head while looking at Kaioshin for assistance.  
  
Grinning at Kibito's uneasiness Kaioshin spoke again to the boy. "Tell me Alexen is it true what your father said? That you will be shunned in Elidir?"  
  
Sobering Alexen turned around and faced Kaioshin much to the relief of Kibito. "Yes not only shunned but I will never be able to return on the risk of death."  
  
"Unbelievable, that they would do that to you. I remember a time when the village was nothing more than people such as yourself I had no idea that it had gotten so bad down there." Kaioshin said in outrage.  
  
"You must have not been down there in awhile because it's been that way ever since I can remember. There are 4 classes of people now. I live in the 3rd class we work the fields and do pretty much everything else that nobody wants to do. There is the second class those are the shopkeepers and fairly wealthy. Then you have the noble born and they just kind of oversee everything else. Last outside of everyone are the priests that have come from a place far from here called Keshtar, I don't like them at all."  
  
Kaioshin grimaced as he listened, he knew to well the social structure. The Sidhe no matter how superior they thought they were to mortals had the exact same flaws. Ego and arrogance seemed to be a common thing between them.  
  
"I can't believe how much it has changed," he murmured again sadly.  
  
"Well it can't be helped and the boy is now homeless." Kibito piped in.  
  
Kaioshin looked at the boy and smiled, "yes I guess he is. Why don't we let him come with us then and maybe he could become a dejdhe."  
  
Alexen looked at Kaioshin confused then up at Kibito who was nodding his head lost in thought.  
  
"Um I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but a what?" The boy said confused.  
  
Kaioshin looked at him slyly the playful side coming out in him. "Oh dejdhe in the Sidhe language means dinner," he said as seriously as he could.  
  
"WHAT!!" the boy screamed.  
  
Kibito glared at the smaller Sidhe who was attempting to control his laughter at the now panicked boy. Seeing his mentor disapproval though for some reason just made it that much more funny and he couldn't stop him self from laughing hard.  
  
Alexen hearing the laughter had stopped hyperventilating and was now looking at Kibito for an explanation. "You will have to excuse him," he explained, " he has a very unusual sense of humor."  
  
Seeing the boys still confused look going between himself and the laughing Kaioshin he said further to explain, "dejdhe in our language means forest helper not dinner."  
  
It was then that the boy realized that the other one was just joking and started laughing himself, more relived that he wasn't about to be eaten than anything else.  
  
"I am terribly sorry Alexen but I just couldn't help it, come on now lighten up." Kaioshin said ruffling the boy's hair. "Kibito's correct, dejdhe means forest helper, sometimes the Sidhe needs help in maintaining the forest and we recruit from outside our order. You would be a perfect candidate, I don't see why the council would object."  
  
The young boy's face suddenly brightened at the thought of this. His life had not been easy, his mother died giving birth to him and his father and siblings for some reason blamed him. He could not believe what was happening to him, this was a chance at a new life. The boy nodded eagerly wanting to join the Sidhe.  
  
Kaioshin smiled at him, "good then lets be off. It's a good walk from here and I need to be back here by morning for the hunt."  
  
With that the three walked back into the forest. After awhile Alexen noticed mist starting to swirl at their feet. The boy started to feel a bit nervous as he felt things moving through the mist that he new were not natural. Kaioshin sensing his uneasiness put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at him as they walked. Alexen felt relaxed almost immediately and started to just enjoy the walk through the woods.  
  
They seemed to walk for eternity to the boy when they finally reached a glen with tall trees and ferns. It was quiet; to quiet Alexen noticed and the feeling of being watched crept over him. Kaioshin walked to the middle of the glen stood and waved his hand. Sparkles appeared and soon to the boys surprise so did dwellings in the trees and on the ground.  
  
Many figures were looking at the boy curiously most of them Alexen could tell were Sidhe. He heard talking and laughing of kids playing off somewhere while music was being played in another part. There were murmurs from the nearby onlookers and Kaioshin shot them a look that made them turn and mind their own business.  
  
Still irritated at the crowd he turned around and grumbled to the others. "Come we must hurry to the council so I can get back to my watch." Kibito nodded understanding what he felt and Alexen just wanted out of there.  
  
Kaioshin led them to an enormous elm tree where near the top was a graceful building resting in its branches. Alexen just wondered how they would reach it; he didn't see any steps or anything, not even a rope. He then felt Kibito wrap an arm around him and felt the earth leave his feet. He almost panicked for a moment then he realized that they were FLYING!!. He couldn't believe it and was too amazed to be in fear.  
  
Once they reached the top they landed on the balcony outside. Kaioshin looked at the boy sternly. "Now listen to me Alexen and listen to me good. I am taking you before the elders. Do not speak unless spoken to, when you walk through the doors you will bow with your hand across your heart and stand quietly. Is this understood, it's very important to you and me both?"  
  
Alexen nodded showing he understood not wanting to get his new friend in trouble.  
  
"Wait here until I call you, " he said with a small smile happy to see the child nod again. Kibito and Kaioshin went through the doors into the chamber of the council. The five elders sat on each of their benches dressed in golden coats.  
  
Bowing to them Kaioshin spoke, " I assume you know why I am here."  
  
"We know you brought a boy in for us to consider as dejdhe but what we do not know is why?" Said Kilimar the 2nd highest-ranking Sidhe in the glen.  
  
Briefly Kaioshin explained what had happened that afternoon the council listening intently.  
  
After he was done the elder known as Ithic spoke up her voice holding much amusement, "you have always had a kind heat Kaioshin I am afraid it will be our undoing one day."  
  
"Bring him in so we may meet him, " Kilimir commanded.  
  
Kaioshin went out and brought back the young boy who bowed and did as he was told. All was quiet as the elders scanned him then they nodded and Kaioshin escorted him back outside with a look that told him to stay put. Alexen nodded.  
  
After a brief discussion amongst themselves in the back chambers the council finally council finally agreed only under the condition that he was to remain with Kaioshin and Kibito due their familiarity with humans.  
  
"He will be your responsibility Kaioshin, yours and Kibito's, make sure he learns well." Shiengek the high elder announced.  
  
Both Kaioshin and Kibito bowed respectfully nodding and left the council room only to find Alexen asleep against the railing. Kibito smiled at the boy and picked him up to fly down and he immediately snuggled closer in his arms. Kibito gave Kaioshin a look like if you say one word then I will have to kill you and floated to the ground. They carried the boy back to the hill on the edge of the town so he could sleep. He had been through so much already that night that Kibito thought it best to let him sleep.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading chapter two will be up very soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I still do not own DBZ or any of their characters .  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Alexen awoke to find him covered with a soft blanket and fruit waiting for him to feed upon.  
  
The two Sidhe explained to him what the council said and the boy was more than willing to help them. He knew that the hunt was this morning where several of the lord and ladies of the town would find some poor chap and dress him up like a rabbit. They will give him the best horse in town and he would have a 30-count head start. Then the rest of the town would chase him down and whoever caught him would be the winner.  
  
"We must be on guard Alexen and make sure these riders stay out of heart of the forest." Kaioshin said kneeling down behind a bush when they heard the sound of a galloping horse. The gentle look of the Sidhe's face was replace by a stern almost feral look as he watched the horse go by.  
  
With a wave of his hand the horse's ears picked up and nodded it's head as it galloped passed. "Good," Kaioshin said, "he will run on the outskirts of the forest."  
  
Alexen knew that Kaioshin hated the hunt from what Kibito had said. If the town's people should wonder to far in the forest the creatures that live there may decide that they were a threat. It could cause the already tense relationship between the two to heighten. Kaioshin did not want to risk endangering the forest by allowing idiots to run through it. Alexen looked at Kaioshin again and knew by the look he was giving the rider that he would hate to be the unfortunate soul that accidentally crossed the line into an area of the forest that he felt were sacred.  
  
Soon the hunt was on and over a hundred horsemen came crashing into the peaceful forest. Kaioshin and Kibito both used their magic to steer away the horsemen onto safer paths. Kaioshin sent Alexen into the protected part of the forest to scout to make sure that no one had accidentally went there.  
  
So far the forest seemed still enough this far away when he heard the scream of a horse and took off running. What he saw was frightening, a rider sure enough had tried to use the area as a shortcut and had stumbled onto a cliff. The horse was at the bottom of the cliff clearly seriously hurt. Alexen could see a figure further away not moving. There seemed to be good deal of blood.  
  
Not knowing what else to do the young boy slipped down the slope carefully and went over to the wreckage. The horse was now silent obviously the fall had been too much for it and the rider looked just as bad. As he approached the person he could still see the rise and fall of the chest indicating that they were still alive.  
  
He also noticed how small the rider was, very petite actually. When he finally reached the side of the person he could bare contain his surprise. This was no lord but a lady. She looked to be about 19-23 in age and very pretty with golden hair that had silver tips. He felt his heart drop at the thought that she might not make it do that fall.  
  
As he got closer he could also see red in her hair and on the nearby rocks. He knew she would be dead soon if he didn't do something, remembering the night before and what Kibito did for him he did the only thing he could think and called out for the Sidhe.  
  
"Kibito! Kaioshin! Please!" He yelled.  
  
In a blink of an eye they appeared beside the boy.  
  
"What is it Alexen?" Kaioshin said looking him over frantically afraid that he had been hurt.  
  
The boy pointed at the young girl and looked at them with tears in his eyes.  
  
Kaioshin and Kibito immediately understood and went over to the young girl. Kaioshin knelt down beside her and gazed upon her blood-encrusted face.  
  
"Silly girl, " he murmured softly.  
  
"Can you save her?"  
  
Kaioshin looked at the boy and nodded. "Yes but we can only stabilizer her for now, Kibito does not have the energy right now after guarding the forest to fully heal her. After this foolish game of theirs is over than we will collect the herbs to fully heal her."  
  
Alexen nodded and watched as Kibito leaned down to put his hand on the girl.  
  
" She is so close to death I hope I have enough to just save her for now." He growled and let out a huge yell as he covered the girl in golden light. In the distance and shout could be heard and a horn; the hunt was over they had found their imaginary pray.  
  
" Thank goodness that is over," Kaioshin said looking back over his shoulder towards the sound. " Maybe now they will leave the forest."  
  
Kibito soon finished and slumped back on his heels. "She will live but she needs the herbs."  
  
"I will gather them for you!" The boy said anxiously.  
  
Kaioshin chuckled at him. "Your enthusiasm is much appreciated young one but you wouldn't even begin to know what we would need. You stay and watch over her and let Kibito rest. I will be back shortly."  
  
With that Kaioshin disappeared into the bush muttering to himself about half crazed human girls trying to get their horses to fly.  
  
Alexen looked over at the giant Sidhe and suppressed an urge to giggle. Kibito had fallen asleep still squatting on his heels with his head slumped forward snoring.  
  
'Wow that must have really worn him out.' He thought.  
  
While Kaioshin was out looking for the herbs that he would need Alexen thought about the circumstances in the last 24 hours. He looked down at the sleeping girl trying to remember who she was. He didn't recognize her, 'most likely the daughter of a visiting lord from somewhere else,' he thought.  
  
Just then the girl started to stir. Alexen knelt down beside her to make sure that she was all right. When she blinked open her eyes the boy was taken back. She had dark green eyes with speckles of gold through out them. They were breathtaking.  
  
The girl looked up at the young boy, "wh-wh-who are you? And what happened?"  
  
"Hi my name is Alexen and you fell of the cliff." He said pointing upwards.  
  
"H-h-how did I survive?" she said shivering, Alexen could tell she was still in pain and shock. He also wasn't sure how she would take the fact that she was helped by two of the magic folk.  
  
"Some friends of mine helped you," Alexen said grinning at her. She really was very pretty under the blood and dirt her voice was like that of an Angel.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked shyly  
  
"Xandra." she simply stated before she started yawning.  
  
"Now don't go and where out are guess Alexen," a soft voice said behind them.  
  
They turned around to see Kaioshin standing there with a bowl of some kind of tea in his hand. Alexen smiled brightly at him while Xandra looked like she was about to faint.  
  
"Who-who-what are you?" she asked almost screaming.  
  
"Shhhhh girl you are making to much noise," Kibito said from the other direction. Xandra had not noticed him before this time she did scream.  
  
With a wave of Kaioshin's hand the young girl slumped forward.  
  
"What did you do?" Alexen asked worried easing the girl back down.  
  
"I just put her back to sleep don't worry. If I had known that she would have acted that way to begin with I would of made sure she was asleep ahead of time."  
  
Alexen was about to ask the Sidhe how in the world she was supposed to drink the tea when he noticed him starting to rub it on her arms. Noticing the boy's confused expression Kaioshin smiled. "You do not drink this type of tea Alexen it is absorbed into the skin."  
  
Alexen nodded and smiled, he knew the Sidhe would help her if it were possible.  
  
Watching the Kaioshin's graceful fingers rubbing the tea across the soft arm made Alexen want to be touching it. "Would you like me to help Kaioshin?"  
  
Kaioshin looked up and smiled at the boy, "no young Alexen the herbs would be to much for your system. I am afraid you can't help me on this one. You may want to find some wood though we won't be able to travel and you two will need warmth."  
  
Disappointed the boy nodded and went off to find enough dry wood to keep through the night. Kibito took a look over the girl once noticing that she was healing smoothly and excused himself from his friend to find food for them to eat.  
  
As Kaioshin washed the girls arm he could not help but notice how soft her skin was. He had done this before to the humans that had resided here over the years but there skin had always been tough and leathery. They were hunters and farmers. Not this girl her skin was smooth and soft, almost white. He was amazed at it as he washed the dirt away. He worked his way up to where her sleeves stopped and realized that these clothes would just not do. Though he did not want to have a naked human girl lying in the middle of the forest.  
  
He could almost laugh at the look on Kibito's face if he came back to find her in that state. "No, that wouldn't do at all," he murmured.  
  
So after thinking on it for a moment he did the only thing he could think of he raised a hand over her and with wave of it her clothes changed. Now she was wearing a sleeveless kind of wrap that went down to just above mid- thigh.  
  
"There now that should do it," he said smiling to himself, but as soon as the smile came it left just a quickly as he looked her over. He wasn't prepared to have the feelings he did looking at her. She was absolutely beautiful under the clothes her skin's flawlessness could rival that of any Sidhe.  
  
"This could be a little bit more difficult than I thought," he said sighing as looked at his now unsteady hands. "Come on Kaioshin she is just another mortal you've done this before."  
  
He carefully washed her shoulders and neck making sure they were completely wet. When he reached her face he was very careful touching it and maybe once he was done he would think back at how his finger's lingered on the soft cheekbones or the small curve of her nose but not then.  
  
Kaioshin then stopped in shock. With her face clean her true beauty shown through and all he could do for a moment was gaze upon it.  
  
'Certainly someone like this could not be mortal could she. She is breathtaking.' He thought and scanned her again to make sure. ' No she is definitely human'  
  
"Amazing" he whispered to himself.  
  
He heard a twig snap in the woods and knew that the boy was heading back. He quickly jerked away and washed the rest of her. The clothes that he had changed her into were porous so all he had to do was pour the tea over her and let it seep through. He then quickly waved his hand again changing her clothes into a soft gown of green and gold.  
  
When Alexen got back to camp he couldn't believe the change in the girl she had gone from being very pretty to more than beautiful. He didn't know how the Sidhe changed her clothes and didn't want to know but they suited her well.  
  
" How is she Kaioshin?" The boy asked putting the wood down.  
  
Kaioshin sighed gazing at her, " she will heal well physically I just hope that she isn't weak mentally. She will not like what is happened out here I am sure of that. What I don't understand is I have always been around the village and why is everyone so scared of us. I would have thought that you humans would be used to us by now."  
  
"Most of us are, remember I was a little scared of you at first until you told me who you were. The priest though that have come into our village have put a fear into a good many people. Really only the farming folk seem to remember what good you have done but I doubt that it will be long before they have been changed to."  
  
Kaioshin nodded his head remembering the boy's family fear of magic. "I still don't understand why you fear it though."  
  
"I think it has something to do with what they teach in temple that is nearest to here."  
  
Kaioshin looked at him shocked, "what temple?"  
  
"It's a fair distance from the forest so you may not know about it. The high priest there says that magic is only used by gods or demons and since gods cannot come to this planet except through him than all magic most be feared. At least except for his of course. He is sending out his priests to the near by villages to exorcise any demons out. That is why I cannot return if I do than I will be considered a demon. He influences Elidir now greatly."  
  
Kaioshin was both shocked and outraged. A human using magic at his whim scaring the good people, how dare he fool them? They should be living in harmony not fighting. Does this High priest have any idea on what he is doing, what would happen if a war came?  
  
Alexen looked back at the girl and frowned. " She said her name was Xandra I have never seen her before I fear she is not from the town. She is a visitor."  
  
"Then she must be returned before they fear her too," Kibito said stepping back into the clearing.  
  
"That is going to be difficult," Kaioshin said looking sadly at the direction of the town. " If she comes back unharmed from the woods than they may hurt her thinking that she is 'infected' with evil."  
  
"That is true then what are we going to do with her?" Kibito asked.  
  
"Why don't we wake her up and ask her what she wants to do?" Kaioshin said looking at the beautiful creature and Kibito nodded.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?" Alexen asked.  
  
Kaioshin grinned at him with his hand poised to wake her up. "No" was all he said and waved his hand.  
  
With in an instant the girl started to blink and stretch. It took her for a moment to realize that she was not in a bed in a house but out in the forest. She looked down to realize that these were not her clothes and then it hit her what happened. She jumped up and looked around to see the trio she had seen earlier.  
  
"What do you want with me!" she screamed at them holding her fists up as if to fight them off.  
  
"We want nothing from you, you were hurt and we helped that is all." Kibito said in his deep rumbling voice.  
  
Xandra shook her head as she remembered the terrifying fall. "Why did you help me!" she screamed again.  
  
Kaioshin was speechless, What she was saying was falling of deaf ears. She was one of the most beautiful creatures that he had ever laid eyes on and he didn't know what to say to her. Something that went way beyond his instinct and training was telling him to run over and comfort the hysterical girl, but the second he took a step towards her, the fear in her eyes, the fear of him made him hold his ground.  
  
"I know your afraid I was a little too when I first saw them but understand they are not here to hurt you. They are friends." Alexen pleaded with her.  
  
"You, I know you," the girl pointed to Alexen "You were thrown out of the village last night for dabbling in black magic, now I see they are correct."  
  
Kaioshin sighed and the girl looked over at him. For some reason the smaller creature made her more nervous than the larger one. She was the daughter of Nikabul and the niece of the High Priest Vladin. She was blessed and now magical creatures had kidnapped her for their own evil purpose.  
  
"Stay back demon" she said to Kaioshin while making a hex sign. He just looked at her strangely then back to Kibito who just shrugged.  
  
"We are not demons we are Sidhe there is a difference." Kibito said.  
  
"I don't see the difference you are magical outside the protection of the high priest therefore you are evil. You are demons to me."  
  
"Would demons save your life child?" Kibito asked  
  
"You would if you wanted to use me for something!" she said standing up to the tall creature.  
  
Kaioshin couldn't help but chuckle at her spirit. She was beautiful for sure but her fierceness made her more.  
  
Alexen though was in utter awe of her. He had never been in the presence of such a lady.  
  
"I assure you Xandra that we mean you no harm and are free to go whenever you feel able." Kaioshin said smiling at her.  
  
Xandra thought about it for a moment and realized that if she just left than the people would not believe that she came of her own free will and she may be possessed. 'That's what they want, they want me to go back and so they use me. Well I won't go I will just have to wait to be rescued,' she thought tilting her chin up.  
  
"No I will not be used by you to infiltrate the city I am the niece of the high priest they will come and find me demon you can be sure of it." She said walking up to Kaioshin trying to squelch the rising fear when looking into his piercing black eyes.  
  
"She is right you know they will come looking for her and if she won't go back on her for whatever harebrain reason then we will have to figure out what to do till then." Kaioshin said not taking his eyes off of the girl.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile in Elidir, the missing girl had not gone unnoticed. "What do you mean she never returned from the hunt!!!" Screamed Slevet the main councilor to the high priest, "those woods are possessed once you get deep inside of them. I told these fools not to ride into them that it would only bring a curse onto the village. When the High Priest Vladin finds out about this he is going to be furious. The girl is his niece, those demon spirits in there have spoken this is a sign."  
  
Slevet hit the side of the wall. Vladin was going to have his head if he didn't find his spoiled niece. She had been a pain since the moment he met her, she was to willful for her own good.  
  
"We looked everywhere my lord the girl could not be found. I fear that if she is found she will be dead or worse sir. What do you want us to do?" The guard said shaking a little at his wrath.  
  
"Do nothing until you hear from me understand?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Thank you for reading and chapter 3 will be up soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ! ( really hate these things.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Xandra sat huddled beside the fire examining her hosts. After her little tirade they let her be to sit on her own thoughts. She examined the boy first he could not be older than 14 she thought. Kind of cute in his own way but much to young though, she herself was 22. She then looked at the giant sitting on the tree stump next to the boy he seemed to be explaining something to him. He seemed scary enough but there was something about him unsettled her. She was always taught to be wary of anything with magic in them but there was something gentle about him. She shook her head trying to clear the confusion.  
  
Then last but not least there was the one they called Kaioshin. He confused her more than anyone. He was sitting beside the fire gazing into it. The flames were bouncing of his face giving it shadows of lilac and dark purple blended together. He seemed to be deep in thought. She couldn't help but watch him and she slowly started to wonder if she had already been possessed. She had never seen anyone like him before and only one word could describe him..."beautiful".  
  
Kaioshin looked up startled that she had said something. "I'm sorry did you say something?"  
  
Xandra quickly ducked her head, 'I can't believe I said that out loud. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' she thought.  
  
"Uh no I was just clearing my throat, " she lied.  
  
Kaioshin gave her a funny look at went back to gazing at the fire.  
  
"So what are you doing?" she asked. She wasn't used to being so quiet and if she was stuck here she might as well find out something useful that her uncle could use. Though for some small part of her was wondering who she was trying to convince.  
  
Kaioshin looked at her again puzzled. ' Why is she talking to me?' he thought.  
  
Alexen also looked up from where Kibito had been showing him what he needed to do tomorrow. He loved her voice it was like a creek's babble soothing and calm.  
  
" I am just thinking" Kaioshin said smiling at her.  
  
"About what?" she really wanted to know. What did this mysterious person think about? What did he do?  
  
"I don't know if you would understand."  
  
"Try me"  
  
Meanwhile Kibito was getting annoyed that his newest "student" was paying more attention to the girl than to him.  
  
"Come child you have to many distractions here and to remain with us you must learn these things." Kibito said standing up.  
  
Alexen looked up at him then back to Xandra than back to Kibito. He wanted to argue but the look he was receiving by Kibito made him wisely keep his mouth shut. Xandra blushed when she realized what the Pink Sidhe was saying.  
  
"We will go down by the river for the night Kaioshin will you be okay here?" Kibito asked glaring at the girl.  
  
Kaioshin just laughed a little, "Yes Kibito I should be okay here."  
  
With that Kibito gave another warning glance to Xandra and dragged a disappointed Alexen with him.  
  
After a few moments the night settled in quietly again almost unnerving. Being left alone with the Sidhe was getting a little much for her. She was starting to feel anxious.  
  
"So you never did tell me what you were thinking about earlier." Xandra said quietly not to break the stillness of the night. Kaioshin cocked his head to her for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I am thinking about how sad it is what is happening in the world."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know if you will understand this but the world once upon a time was balanced. All the creatures living in harmony to a degree, which does not mean that they were peaceful, a coexisting such as the stag and the lion. No I mean they all knew their place including the creatures of magic. Then man came along and decided that harmony should be thrown out of alignment and with that only discord and chaos has followed."  
  
She looked at him and blinked for a moment trying to grasp what he was saying. "So you are saying that all the problems in this world is our fault."  
  
"No not at all, its just that humans seem to only be able to thrive in chaos. Order they cannot handle but it's not their fault. The world is changing and I am not sure it's for the better."  
  
This was something she was trying comprehend. All her life she brought up to believe that humans were the sole reason for the existence of everything else. According to her uncle the world circled around the humans and were chosen by the gods to keep things in order. But here she was being told something different.  
  
'Bah he's evil remember he is trying to confuse you turn you against your people. He is wanting to use you!' her mind was screaming at her. But as she looked at the person sitting in front of her she seemed unable to feel ay amount of hostility towards him. She had to know more before everything she ever knew and held true came crashing down around her head.  
  
"Kaioshin..." she started softly. He looked up at her waiting for her to continue. Instead of continuing right away she got up and walked over next to him and sat down. He just raised a slight eyebrow to her. Inwardly though he was feeling a little giddy with her being so close. She was so beautiful like a rare flower that one has only heard of in legends.  
  
"Yes?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Kaioshin I am confused, I don't know what I am doing and I am doubting everything I ever knew. Did you do something to me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No" he said looking at her for a moment waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Then why am I doubting."  
  
"Tell me about yourself and why you are doubting so I may be able to understand." Wondering what he was doing himself. He was the guardian of the forest what did he care about this girl. But when he looked at her he knew why he cared. He could see she was telling the truth, she wasn't sure of herself. She seemed misguided and lost.  
  
"Well I was raised by my uncle pretty much. The high priest takes his position very seriously. Being his only niece my teachings and behavior were watched over closely. I was not allowed to play with the other children and the only people I ever saw had to be approved by him. I came to Elidir with the other priests in hopes to try and rid the town of the evil that has always seemed to infect it. The only reason I was on the hunt was to get a better idea of the forest and its creatures." she started to giggle a little at that, "well I guess I got my wish."  
  
Kaioshin thought for a moment about what she was saying. 'How sad he thought, this girl has missed her whole childhood and for what? For some human to be in power over his fellow humans.'  
  
"So what are you going to do to me?" She asked again scooting next to the purple Sidhe.  
  
Kaioshin turned and looked into her eyes. He could see the curiosity and the fear, he could see who she wanted to be and who she is forced to be. Then a thought struck him' if she goes back then they are going to ruin her. They will squelch any fire that is within her heart. Can I let them do that to her. Then again why do I concern myself with this?'  
  
Xandra was unprepared to look into his eyes the way she did. They were so black and piercing but in a good way. She had never seen eyes like that and they seemed so soulful like they knew so much. All of a sudden she wanted to know more about him. She had to know more about him.  
  
"What do you want to do?" his soft voice spoke for a moment.  
  
She blinked for a moment then realized he had answered he question. Before she could stop herself she reached up a hand and touched his face. It was smooth almost like silk and warm, so very warm. She wasn't expecting that. " I don't know," she whispered back. She was absolutely absorbed in the feel of his face watching the fire dance off his eyes.  
  
Kaioshin couldn't move he was in complete shock. Never in his lifetime did a mortal ever dare to touch him of his or her own free will. They had always kept a distance between themselves more because of them than him. Mortals were never truly comfortable with him. Her hands were soft and her caress soothing. He closed his eyes and they brushed over his cheek. Before they could reach his ears though he stopped them. She had no idea that the ears of the Sidhe were an extremely sensitive area and the tips of them were absolutely one of the most sensitive parts on his body.  
  
She blinked for a moment watching his hand over hers still looking into his eyes. Then it hit her what she had been doing and jumped away from him like she had been burnt.  
  
"What did you do to me?" she hissed.  
  
Startled Kaioshin just stared at her for a moment. The sudden lack of her touch made him want to go to her again but the fear and confusion he had sense from her before was soaring at new levels. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Demon..." she hissed, "I will not be seduced into your bidding." There that had to be it. Why else would she be like that, this creature before her was not like her. He was evil after all; her whole life has been built around denouncing things like this. It did not make sense what just happened.  
  
"Excuse me Xandra..." Kaioshin growled, "but I do believe that you were the one touching me not the other way around. I also believer that you were also the one who came over and sat next to me uninvited."  
  
Xandra could see the hurt in his eyes and immediately started questioning what she said. Her mind seemed to rip apart along with the rest of her. She held her hands to her face and buried it into them. "I am sorry Kaioshin, please believe me I ..."  
  
She couldn't continue she knew she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown and that was the last thing she wanted him to see. Kaioshin sensing her distress reached out and touched her shoulder. "No, I am the one who should apologize Xandra. I am in my familiar setting and you are the outsider confused and scared. I should not have snapped at you like that."  
  
Not believing her ears she looked up at the Sidhe to see him staring at her intently. She could get so lost into those eyes they seemed to hold so much in them.  
  
Kaioshin sighed he had to get hold of himself; the girl didn't trust him as it was. ' Besides I am involved with someone else aren't I? Yes Kaioshin remember her, remember Kienna. ' A flash of a pretty Sidhe flashed before his eyes. Her skin was a pale blue that seemed to shimmer in the sun. Her hair was long and silvery and her eyes beautiful. He could still hear her laughter when she told him that their parents had betrothed them and they were to be united.  
  
When he opened he focused his eyes though they returned to the beauty sitting next to him again. He shook his head; he knew that he didn't really love Kienna. In his position a person hardly every did love their united one. Soul mates and such were saved for the more fortunate "lower class." Sure Kienna was pretty, funny and strong, but like the rest of the Upper-class Sidhe she was also a snob.  
  
She would never be caught sitting on the ground next to a fire like this looking into his eyes. She would have had him make her something to sit on first if not a whole house. Nor would she have the courage to leave her home for something she believed in no matter how misguided she was.  
  
"Kaioshin?"  
  
He blinked for a moment then realized she was talking to him. "Yes?"  
  
"What's the matter? You look sad."  
  
Startled that she would even notice he smiled at her. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know you just do." 'Why do I even care' she thought.  
  
"It's nothing to worry yourself about." He then notice how tired her eyes looked. He waved his hand and a blanket appeared. "Here why don't you try and get some sleep, you still are not completely hilled."  
  
She accepted the blanket and smiled at him. "Thank you, but..."  
  
"But what?" he said getting up to wrap the blanket around her.  
  
"But I have heard stories about these woods and how dangerous they are." she finished.  
  
"You don't have to worry about the creatures of the woods Xandra no harm will come to you while I am here."  
  
She yawned and curled up in a bawl in the blanket whispering, " I was hoping you would say that." Before she knew it she was asleep.  
  
True to his word the Sidhe sat and watched her the whole night every now and then touching his face where she had touched him. 'How could I feel something for her at all she is mortal and not only that but I have only known her for a day.'  
  
But when he looked down at her the feelings of possessiveness and protectiveness came over him. 'I am very confused about this, maybe when Kibito comes back then I should speak to him. Yes that's what I will do I will confer with him over this matter he should know why this is happening.'  
  
His mind made up he set himself to the task of mentally reaching out through the forest making sure that all was well, meanwhile still keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping girl.  
  
  
  
****  
  
In Elidir things were not so peaceful. Slevet had just heard the news that Vladin was coming himself to investigate his niece's disappearance. He made sure that the townsfolk were ready for his arrival and that any of the farmers that had given him problems had been properly delt with.  
  
He wanted to give a good impression to Vladin that he had done his job on ridding the town of its demon worship. He still had a problem with the farmers and even some of the shopkeepers turning that demon's name into a curse rather than praise. Kaioshin... he remembered the day he had first heard the name. Of course they all thought that he was a legend, but he had killed enough magical creatures to know how they worked. He was sure that the demon was real and that has been his ultimate goal since coming here. To find it and kill it.  
  
That should put him in good standing with the High priest and he smiled at the thought killing it just because how much his legend has cost him. He should have had this town under control by now, but instead he only had 3/4 of the population and each day it wavered back and forth.  
  
"I hope it is Kaioshin that has the brat that will just give me an extra reason to take its head."  
  
******  
  
Thanks for reading Chapter 4 will be right around the corner. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Haven't you figured it out that I don't own DBZ!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning found Kaioshin watching and laughing as a very tired looking Alexen plodded up the trail behind Kibito. He knew that the teachings would take their toll on the young boy, but he didn't realize how badly.  
  
Hearing the laughter Alexen looked up to see Kaioshin and blushed in embarrassment of his condition. He really wanted to prove himself but last night his mind kept wandering to the beautiful girl he and Kibito left behind on the hill.  
  
"You may want to try letting him get some sleep every now and then Kibito, what good will he be if falls asleep on the job," the purple forest guardian said.  
  
"If he would pay attention to what I was saying then I wouldn't have to repeat myself 5 times. It took all night." He grumbled, he wasn't tired but Kaioshin was right the boy wouldn't be much help today.  
  
"And I am sure he is going to remember it all in that state he is in. Come Alexen and eat, I promise we will at least not starve you." Kaioshin said still snickering.  
  
Hearing the laughter, Xandra who had been asleep blinked and opened her eyes. She looked up to see Kaioshin looking down a path with the morning sun shining on his face. Her heart caught in her throat for a moment as she watched him, he was truly unique. She couldn't help but smile, as his laughter was quite contagious. Curiosity getting the better of her she got up and walked over to see what he was laughing at. She couldn't help but giggle a little, 'The poor boy looks terrible' she thought.  
  
Kaioshin heard movements behind him and turned around to see Xandra smiling and watching the duo coming up. She looked up at him and he saw the mirth in her eyes. He gave her a quick smile then went about gathering the fruit that Kibito had collected yesterday.  
  
Alexen also noticed the girl watching him and felt his face darken even more. She looked absolutely incredible this morning. The sun sparkling through the trees played on the silver and gold colors in her hair.  
  
"So what now?" Kibito asked Kaioshin as he took the apple that Kaioshin offered.  
  
"Well for one we need to expect the path that those riders took to make sure there is no damage done, after that I am not sure."  
  
Xandra who was eating some berries motioned towards Alexen who was pretty much zoned out. "What about him? He can't go trouncing off with you guys in that state."  
  
Realizing that she was talking about him Alexen gave her a quick smile "Don't worry about me, I will be just fine." He was barely able to get the last words out before a yawn hit him.  
  
Kibito grunted and then said, "Serves him right. He will learn to pay close attention to what I am saying in the future."  
  
"No she is right, he is much to tired to go walking with us," Kaioshin said. Then a pleasant thought crossed his mind and he voiced it. "Why don't you take a nap Alexen with Kibito who I am sure could use the rest himself and Xandra and I will go by ourselves."  
  
Xandra nodded in agreement with butterflies in her stomach though she didn't know why. But Kibito was not going to let this happen.  
  
"No Kaioshin, she is not dejdhe nor is she trustworthy. I can not allow this I will go with you and that is final."  
  
"You will not allow? I am not the one who kept the young boy up all night now was I? This has to be done and he is no shape to come with us!" growled Kaioshin at the pink Sidhe.  
  
Alexen realizing that he may be left behind spoke up quickly. "Kaioshin I will be find, after all it will not be the first time that I have gone without sleep." He wanted desperately not only to prove him self to the Sidhe but to get to know the beautiful Xandra better.  
  
Kaioshin looked at him for a moment, he knew that he should let him come along. He was going to have to go without sleep in the future so why should now be any different. 'Maybe because you wanted to some more alone time with the young girl?' He thought to himself.  
  
He sighed in defeat when he saw the determined look in Alexen's eyes and the glare from his friend. "Very well come if you want, " he said to Alexen. "But don't lag behind and if you get too tired let us know we can stop. I don't want you getting sick."  
  
Alexen beamed like the sun when he heard that he was going with them. " I will Kaioshin, I won't push myself I promise." With renewed energy at the thought of spending the rest of the day with Xandra he quickly gobbled up the rest of his breakfast and stood up ready to go.  
  
Xandra who had been sitting by listening to what was going on smiled at herself. 'Well it seems that he really is anxious to prove himself' Then with a little mental sigh she thought, ' I really had hope to get to know Kaioshin better. He is a mystery to me not at all what you would expect from an evil demon.' And not for the first time since her ordeal had started that she doubted her upbringing.  
  
Soon everyone was ready to go and they started on through the forest where the hunt happened just yesterday morning. Kaioshin and Kibito walked in front inspecting the area with Xandra and Alexen following them closely.  
  
" Stay sharp Alexen and you will learn," Kaioshin said looking back over his shoulder.  
  
Alexen who had been staring at the girl looked up quickly and blushed. Kaioshin noticing this frowned and not just because of the boy not paying attention.  
  
"Alexen, you must pay attention and not let your mind wonder." Kaioshin scolded and stopped walking.  
  
"I am sorry Kaioshin it won't happen again" he said blushing even harder realizing that he had been caught.  
  
"See that it doesn't." he snapped.  
  
Kibito who had been expecting a damaged tree nearby looked over quickly and gave the purple Sidhe a strange glance.  
  
Kaioshin was standing in the path with his hands on his hips giving a fierce look to a now upset looking Alexen. Xandra was just looking back and forth at the two trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
'What is wrong with Kaioshin, he hardly ever snaps or for that matter gets angry at anything. The reason he was chosen for this job was because of his easy going disposition.'  
  
Kibito walked over to Kaioshin still giving him a strange look. Actually feeling sorry for the boy he knew that for whatever reason Kaioshin was in a bad mood he was taking it out on him. So he decided to save the poor lad.  
  
"Alexen why don't you come with me I want to show you something of importance."  
  
Alexen grateful to get away from the situation was more than happy to join Kibito. Kibito led the young boy over to a nearby area to show him how to fix a problem.  
  
Meanwhile Xandra was giving Kaioshin a funny look, Kaioshin noticing raised an eyebrow at her as if to say "what?"  
  
"Weren't you a little hard on him, after all it's not his fault he's so tired."  
  
"He has to learn these things Xandra not go off staring at you all day."  
  
Xandra blushed at the thought of young Alexen staring at her, and tried to cover it up by snapping at Kaioshin.  
  
"So what if he was staring, the poor kid is having a rough time. Let the child day dream a little it will do him good."  
  
"He doesn't have a choice Xandra, he has to learn. He has to prove himself."  
  
"Or what? Get kicked out?"  
  
"Possibly yes, this is a trial period for him and the council normally doesn't take to humans very well. If he doesn't put fourth an effort not even I can stand in the way if they decide to banish him, and believe me I do not want that to happen. I care to much for the boy!" The last words he practically shouted at her.  
  
Xandra putting her head down realized that maybe she had gone to far again and walked over to the upset Sidhe. Kaioshin just kept staring up at the trees overhead trying to control his temper. What he said was true all of it, but it didn't also help that he felt a tad bit possessive of Xandra and when he caught Alexen looking at Xandra he felt irrational anger.  
  
'You have to get a hold of yourself Kaioshin, she is mortal remember. Even if you weren't promised to someone else the council would never allow it.'  
  
But as he looked up to find her standing only a few feet away from him now he breath caught in his breath. She was upset that he could tell but her hair blowing gently around her turned down face captivated him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly to her, "I don't know what's gotten into me. I usually don't yell as much as I have been."  
  
"No it's my fault," she said sniffing. That was when he realized that she was crying guilt hitting him hard. "Your fault?" Kaioshin asked as he walked up closer to her and lifting her chin to look her in the eye. Since they were near the same height it was wasn't too hard to do.  
  
"Yes my presence here has upset things for you."  
  
"I thought that would have pleased the niece of this high priest a voice came over from beside her."  
  
Kibito hearing the shouting match had come over to see what was wrong when he got there he saw a very upset Kaioshin and Xandra. Since Kaioshin had always been under his care his protectiveness came out in him and wanted to know exactly what the mortal did to make him act this way. He had a feeling she was the reason he had been acting this way all day.  
  
"Kibito that's not fair!" she cried.  
  
"Isn't it? You were the one that said that we were evil. Isn't this what you want to disrupt us to have us fighting amongst ourselves. What's next girl your uncle waging war on us?"  
  
"Kibito enough!" Kaioshin shouted.  
  
Alexen watched in worry wondering what was happening with the two Sidhe, they were acting very strangely.  
  
"No Kaioshin I want to know what is going on right now." Kibito raised his voice but did not shout.  
  
Alexen moved over risking the giant pink Sidhe's wrath to comfort the beautiful lady. She was now sobbing as she felt wave after wave of guilt come over her. She thought that this was her fault it had to be.  
  
Kibito watched Kaioshin's eyes narrow to slits as Alexen risked a comforting arm around the girl. That's when it hit Kibito like a ton of bricks. ' This can't be happening, why didn't I see it before? He has fallen for this mortal! This is not good, not good at all.'  
  
Kaioshin was tying his best to hold his jealousy in place as Xandra started sobbing into his shirt. "Look ...Kibito..." he started trying to get the words out but couldn't. He didn't know what to say. 'I can't just come out and tell him that I am in love with a mortal he would never understand.' He thought to himself.  
  
'Wait did I just think that? Am I in love with a person that I just met? No that is impossible isn't it?'  
  
Kibito seeing the confused look on his friend's face knew that he had to speak to Kaioshin alone. Looking over to the girl he saw Alexen was trying to comfort her looking absolutely helpless.  
  
"Alexen can you look after her for a moment there is something I need to discuss with Kaioshin."  
  
Kaioshin turned around and looked at Kibito strangely.  
  
"Yes sure of course." Alexen answered, though he really did feel lost.  
  
Kibito motioned to Kaioshin for him to follow who hesitated for a moment confused.  
  
Kibito again motioned a little more seriously this time and Kaioshin finally nodded and followed his friend through the thick under growth. Once they were sure they were well away from prying ears Kibito turned on the smaller Sidhe glaring down on him.  
  
"I think you need to explain yourself Kaioshin."  
  
Kaioshin sighed and sat down on a nearby log. "I wanted to talk to you anyway about this," he started. " I am not sure what is going on, but I think I have feelings for the young girl. I just don't know how that is possible."  
  
"That's what I thought Kaioshin and you are letting the emotions rule you my friend. I can't help you on how this happen but I can tell you that this is going to be impossible."  
  
"WHY! Why is this impossible? Why is love impossible?" He shouted more at the air than Kibito.  
  
"Love is it? Kaioshin you have only known the girl for a day and you are already speak of love?"  
  
"Funny isn't it, but yes I do think I am."  
  
"No I find nothing funny about this, have you forgotten that you are already promised to someone else?"  
  
"Of course I haven't forgotten, I am to be united with Kienna I know this." he said exasperated.  
  
"Humph, and what of the boy? Why do you treat him so badly?"  
  
Kaioshin hung his head in shame, "I do not know, or maybe I do know and don't want to believe it."  
  
"Possessiveness?" Kibito questioned.  
  
"Yes" he barely whispered.  
  
Kibito walked over to his good friend and put a hand on his shoulder." You do know that this is putting you in a difficult situation my friend. I cannot hold it against you on who you fall in love with, but the council will not permit it. Trust me when I say, " he spoke more softly, " I will stand behind you though and whatever you decide to do I will do my best to help you. I have known you for too long."  
  
Kaioshin patted the hand on his shoulder and smiled at Kibito gratefully." Thank you, I hope you know how much this means to me."  
  
"You have to sort out your own feelings Kaioshin, if you wish to pursue this than like I said I will stand behind you. But do me a favor and lay off on the kid. He is not a threat to you."  
  
"Yes I know I must do something to show him how sorry I am. I will make it up to him and again thank you."  
  
With that the two Sidhe stood up to walk back to the waiting mortals.  
  
Meanwhile, while Kaioshin and Kibito were discussing Kaioshin's problems Alexen had finally gotten Xandra to calm down.  
  
"I don't understand why he is so upset with us," Alexen said sitting next to the beautiful girl.  
  
"Maybe I did something, I get the feeling it centers around me," sniffled Xandra.  
  
"How could he be mad at you, your too beautiful and sweet to be mad at?"  
  
Xandra blushed at the comment. "I hope he isn't mad, I really do like him and even though it's against everything I hold true I..., " she trailed off for a moment not wanting to finish that thought. Instead she said, "he is a mystery isn't he?"  
  
Alexen started feeling a tiny bit of resentment towards the purple Sidhe for capturing the eye of the young lady.  
  
"Yeah I guess he is."  
  
"I mean he isn't like Kibito. That one I understand, but Kaioshin is so complex. It goes against everything I was brought up to believe. He is a magical creature after all and is supposed to be evil. I don't know maybe I am consorting with demons but you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't care right now, I haven't felt more alive or more free in all of my life."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alexen asked trying to get the subject away from her fascination with Kaioshin.  
  
"Well growing up I wasn't allowed to do things on my own like this. I was constantly guarded and watched. I never got to go outside and play or visit with others. The only reason I was allowed to participate in the hunt is that I lied to the priest in Elidir and told him that my uncle had authorized for me to go. I really had the best of intentions to show him that if I went and learned something about the forest than he would trust me more. But what I have learned is that the my Uncle's teachings and rules are oppressive and how my life has been a lie up until now."  
  
"Do you want to go back?" Alexen asked.  
  
"That's not really the question, the question is can I stay?"  
  
Before they could continue Kaioshin and Kibito returned. Alexen and Xandra lowered their head waiting to see what happened next. When they didn't here either Sidhe speak they glanced up to see Kaioshin kneeling down in front of them with his head bowed.  
  
"I am terribly sorry to both of you." He finally spoke in a whisper. "I have no excuse for the way I acted and am terribly shamed. Can you either of you find it in your heart to forgive my actions, especially you Alexen."  
  
The two mortals were stunned to hear the heart felt apology. " I too must apologize to young Xandra, I judged you to harshly." Kibito said simply standing behind his kneeling friend.  
  
Alexen looked up and nodded, "So we did nothing to warrant your anger?"  
  
"No" Kaioshin whispered.  
  
He then suddenly brightened and said "Well then as long as your not angry with me than I happy to accept your apology. After all I owe both of you so much."  
  
Xandra looked over at the pink Sidhe." I accept your apology Kibito, but I also understand why you said the things you said." She then stopped and looked at Kaioshin. He was still kneeling with his head down. She stood up and walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.  
  
She lifter his chin as he had done to her before. "Kaioshin like Alexen I am just happy to know that I didn't do anything to warrant you to be angry with me. I forgive you completely if you forgive me for being so stubborn and high-strung. I have done a great deal of thinking and decided that I want to help you and your kind. I don't know whether it's this forest or maybe it's you, but I want to help save it as much as you do. Whatever you want to know about my uncle and his priests I will gladly help you. Maybe together we can find away to save this place."  
  
Kaioshin looked at her startled and Kibito looked like a fish out of water. Xandra then did the next thing that felt natural to her she reached out and hugged the forest guardian. He was in absolute shock.  
  
Slowly Kaioshin reached around her and hugged her back a little before pulling away. The emotions twirling around in his eyes were clearly visible. " Very well then," he said in almost a whisper.  
  
Kibito just smiled at the two for now that he knew the feelings Kaioshin had for the young mortal he could clearly see how much she felt for him. 'I just hope the council is more understanding than I know they will be.'  
  
Alexen was torn with his loyalty to the Sidhe and his emotions towards the girl. Swift jealousy arose up in him. 'I am sorry Kaioshin, I will try to be happy for you if she wants you but I will not sit by and not fight for her.'  
  
"Let us go to the glen and let Xandra tell her story to the council also. They will want to know also in case anything happens." Kibito stated.  
  
Kaioshin gave him a weak smile and agreed. 'I don't want to take her to the glen yet, if they find out how I feel about her than they may banish her from the forest. But Kibito is right the elders should no and I can't be that selfish.' he thought,  
  
With that the trio nodded and headed off to the Glen.  
  
*****  
  
Back in Elidir.  
  
" Sir Vladin just arrived."  
  
"Already? We haven't gotten the search party ready yet!" Slevet said slamming his hand on the table  
  
"I wonder how he arrived so quickly?" The guard asked.  
  
Thinking for a moment an evil smile arose on his lips. "I don't know but we may be able to use this to our advantage."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"The more enraged he is the more likely he will want revenge on the creatures that took his niece." He said as he stood up to straighten his clothes to go meet the High Priest.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And when I kill the creature... than he will forever be in my debt."  
  
TBC  
  
******  
  
Thanks again!! Chapter 5 coming! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out to you guys. Things have been pretty hectic. I hope your still enjoying this story.  
  
Disclaimer: As of today I still don't own DBZ and it's characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Xandra was nervous as she walked through the woods. She was trying to be open minded about these magical creatures but it was still hard to overcome some many years of teachings.  
  
She walked closely to Kaioshin almost touching him, while Kibito and a forlorn Alexen walked in front of them. Kaioshin seeming to sense her discomfort put a hand on her elbow as if guiding her. She turned and gave him an appreciative smile and he nodded towards her.  
  
As before the mist started forming in the woods with unseen creatures watching them but this time Alexen paid them no mind. His thoughts were more on the girl behind him. He was worried on how she was dealing with this unusual situation. He cared so much for, unfortunately though he knew in his heart the girl fallen in love with the Sidhe.  
  
Kibito smiled down at the boy, he knew the boys heart. He could feel the sadness coming off of him and knew the cause. He then glanced back to see the two walking together with Kaioshin's hand on her elbow. He also could see the quick little glances they gave to each other. 'I have never seen him like this. He is almost acting like a lovesick child. I hope he understands the position that he is putting himself in. It's not going to be easy on him and I don't even want to think about Kienna.'  
  
When they got to the glen Kaioshin waived his hand and the mists parted revealing the little village area. Xandra was amazed at what she was seeing. The other Sidhe seemed to be just as amazed. Had Kaioshin just brought another stranger to their home? You could hear the murmuring but not one word would be spoken directly the forest guardian. To many of them either Respected him or feared him and if not him than Kibito.  
  
Xandra felt very self-conscious and moved closer to Kaioshin if that was possible. Kaioshin ignored the crowd he had more important tasks at hand and guided her to the tree that held the council.  
  
"Kibito, I want you and Alexen to stay down here while I taker her up to see the council." Kaioshin said turning to his friend.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?" Kibito asked worried, he knew the council was not going to be happy with him.  
  
"It's the best way trust me.' Kaioshin said putting a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a small smile and then went over to Xandra.  
  
"Your not afraid of heights are you?" He asked with a slight grin.  
  
"No why....Ahh" she squealed as Kaioshin grabbed her around the middle and lifted her up to the building.  
  
Like Alexen he instructs her on the balcony to wait until he has returned. She nodded not wanting to get Kaioshin into any trouble.  
  
When Kaioshin went into the council chamber he was met with three very stern faces. "Why have you brought someone else to the glen Kaioshin? I hope you have a good reason for this." Shiengek demanded.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. The girl could be a solution to the problems with the mortals." Kaioshin began.  
  
" How so?" Kilimir asked  
  
"She is the niece to the High priest that is causing so many problems." He tried to reason.  
  
"If she is the priest's niece than how can we trust her? How do you trust her?" Kilimir growled.  
  
" I just do isn't that enough?" Kaioshin asked back, this wasn't going well at all. He was already having to defend himself and her right away. The council was not happy.  
  
"Kaioshin, have you thought of that you may be blinded by your own heart?" Ithic asked worriedly.  
  
"My heart is fine and has nothing to do with this. It cannot be helped who her uncle is but I have spoken with her and heard what she had to say. At least you can do that and then make a decision." He was starting to get angry himself at the accusations.  
  
"Since she is already here I guess we will have to now, but be careful Kaioshin you are getting far to careless." Kilimir said with the other two nodding in agreement.  
  
Shiengek looked at the door and said, "bring her forward so we may speak with her."  
  
Kaioshin went out and brought in a very nervous Xandra. He gave her a quick reassuring smile as he led her back in. She did as he had told her and bowed keeping silent.  
  
"So mortal, Kaioshin says that you may play an important part in the future for both our races?" Shiengek said looking at her intently.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." She said shyly.  
  
"He also tells us that you have information for us."  
  
"Yes I would share my story with you." The way that the elders were looking at her was making us nervous.  
  
"And why should we trust you?" Kilimir asked.  
  
She stiffened immediately at the question. Were they questioning her honor, who in the world did they think they were? She didn't have to come here. She looked over to Kaioshin who was staring at her apprehensively. She knew she had to play it calm for his sake and hers.  
  
She took a deep breath to calm her voice and spoke. " I can not convince you whether to trust me or not, that is your decision. All I can do is give you the information that I have and let you do with it as you please."  
  
Ithic not missing the exchange questioned further. "But you are turning on your own people if you do that. If you turn on your people how do we know that you will not turn on us?"  
  
Gritting her teeth at the accusations she answered, "I am not turning on my people though."  
  
"Explain" Shiengek said calmly.  
  
" In the last 24 hours I have been questioning what I have known my whole life. The only answer that I have come to is that I have spent my entire life being lied to by my Uncle. Now he is doing the same thing to others, by telling you what I know will be stopping him, thus helping my people as well."  
  
Ithic smiled, " I see, though I see more than that in your heart girl. You do not tell us the entire truth. It is not our welfare that concerns you but only one of us"  
  
"Excuse me?" She said her anger barely in check.  
  
"Saving your people is not your only reason for being here is it?" she said smiling then glancing to Kaioshin.  
  
Xandra blushed for a moment, Her anger died quickly only to be replaced by embarrassment. She slowly shook her head, she wouldn't lie to them  
  
"Humph, that is another problem at another time Ithic that we will deal with later." Kilimir said glaring at Xandra.  
  
"What do you mean a problem?" She said he anger returned as quickly as it had left. How dare they judge her and what is in her heart. She felt her chin rise and her body start to shake.  
  
"Xandra..." Kaioshin nudged her, he was getting very angry with her. He had instructed her on how important it was to show respect to the elders and she completely ignored his warning. She glared at him for a moment then turned her head back to the council. He sighed inwardly, she had to remain calm, if not she could offend the council and they would not hear what she had to say.  
  
"Not now child, we will talk about that at another time, so tell us what you will and we will decide on what to do with the information." Shiengek said interrupting a possible tense situation/  
  
Xandra told her story of how she grew up in the temple and of her uncle. They were very interested in the teachings and actually what was being taught to the other mortals. It also worried them greatly, as she explained that her Uncle had a massive army at his disposal if needed. She was always told being brought up that it was for defense against demons and pagans but now she knew better.  
  
"Interesting, and you say he does know the ways of magic?" Shiengek asked leaning forward. 'Yes Kaioshin was correct this information is valuable indeed.' The wisest of the elders thought.  
  
"Yes and I think that if he isn't stopped he will become more and more dangerous. My uncle is power hungry. He will stop at nothing not even coming into this forest."  
  
Very well and he motioned to Kaioshin. "Find her lodging Kaioshin because I will wish to speak to her further, right now we must discuss some things amongst ourselves."  
  
Kaioshin noting that they were being dismissed angrily pulled Xandra to the door.  
  
Outside she turned to Kaioshin eyes blazing, "what's you problem?"  
  
"Not now!" he snapped.  
  
She glared at him as he lowered them to the ground where Kibito and Alexen were waiting.  
  
Kibito could tell that they were both tense but he kept his mouth shut for now. He could tell things had not gone quite as smoothly this time for Kaioshin. He had warned him and he must realize that it will only become worse.  
  
"The council wants her to find lodging and wait. They are wanting to speak to her further," he told his friend.  
  
"What of us?" Kibito asked his friend.  
  
Kaioshin sighed. "We are to wait here as well."  
  
"That's what I figured."  
  
Kaiohsin turned to Xandra. "You must understand that we don't have a place strictly for guest so now I must find someone to take you in while you are here." He told her coldly.  
  
"Why can't I stay with you?"  
  
Kibito looked uneasy and Kaioshin shook his head. He was still angry at her insolence with the council and now she was just making it worse.  
  
"No Xandra, that is impossible." Kaioshin said trying to keep calm.  
  
"Well what about Alexen?" She argued.  
  
"He will stay with us." He stated matter of fact.  
  
"Why him and not me?" She asked not really understanding at all.  
  
"Because child its inappropriate." He snapped finally reaching his limit.  
  
Xandra was starting to get nervous, she wanted to spend time with Kaioshin and help him. But now he was angry with her and she didn't know why. All of a sudden a voice was heard.  
  
"Kaioshin!"  
  
Xandra and Alexen turned to see a very beautiful Sidhe walk up to the forest Guardian.  
  
"Great just what I needed right now." Kaioshin muttered as he massaged his temple feeling a massive headache coming on.  
  
"Kienna my dear how nice to see you again," Kibito said.  
  
Kienna turned and smiled at Kibito totally ignoring the two mortals.  
  
"Kienna," Kaioshin said with a small smile.  
  
"I heard that you were here and were staying for a bit," she said as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Yes there are matters that I need to deal with," he said as they started to walk, the others following.  
  
"Really!! I have wanted to spend some time with you before the ceremony." She said smiling.  
  
Kaioshin was cringing; he knew that Xandra was not going to take this well.  
  
"I am not here socially Kienna, I have matters of utmost importance." Kaioshin said trying to direct the conversation elsewhere.  
  
"Really like what?" She asked.  
  
"Well for one I have to find accommodations for this young girl." Kaioshin said motioning towards Xandra. Xandra bristled as she heard herself be called the young girl.  
  
Kienna stopped and turned to look at her. She didn't like this girl at all; she was far too comfortable with Kaioshin for her taste. She had seen them when they entered the glen and how close they were. Jealousy burned her deeply as she remembered the look he had given the mortal.  
  
Still looking at Xandra frowning upon her, "well if she has to stay than why don't you let her stay with me."  
  
"What?" Kaioshin asked.  
  
Kibito almost fell over in shock. 'What is she up to?"  
  
" Well of course silly why wouldn't I want to help you? You do know that you are going to have to learn to depend on me." She said him making sure Xandra head her.  
  
Kaioshin sighed then looked at Xandra who looked outraged, scared and upset all at the same time. He knew he couldn't refuse Kienna no matter how much he wanted to. Kienna was up to something that was for sure and Kaioshin didn't want Xandra anywhere near her. But he didn't have an excuse to stop it.  
  
"Very well" he sighed.  
  
"Good than I will see you later," she said with a smile. She then motioned Xandra to follow her. "Follow me I will show you your room."  
  
Xandra seething tried to smile at her friends as she followed the female Sidhe. Forgetting his anger with her Kaioshin wanted to reach out and tell her it was okay and that they would speak later but he did not dare with Kienna so close.  
  
******  
  
In Elidir Slevet was making his way out to meet the mighty high priest.  
  
"Your highness" He said bowing deeply to the tall man standing in front of him. His golden hair like a halo with silver and gold robes falling around him.  
  
"Slevet please tell me that my niece has been found." Vladin demanded.  
  
"I am sorry your highness, but we have yet been able to track down the demons that took her."  
  
"What is the delay?" Vladin was outraged.  
  
"It's hard to find men to go into those woods sir. I was just getting my things together to go myself when I heard you were announced. I vow to you that I will find your niece and slay the horrible demon that has her."  
  
"For your sake I hope so Slevet, if anything happens to her than it will be on your head. As far as the demons go I don't just want him slain. I want this demon business over with. I am tired of putting up with it. My other high priests say that they have the same problems there. Only there it's not a forest like here in the east. To the north you have the ice caves, to the south the desert and to the west the ocean."  
  
"It seems that we may have underestimated these demons after all." Slevet said.  
  
"You may have but I have not. I have in my possession a very old scroll from one of these ice caves that one of my high priests ventured into. He told me he barely made it out alive but the scroll was invaluable. It speaks of four guardians that guard the east, north, west and south. I feel if we can destroy these four than our problems will be solved."  
  
"Do you know how to find these guardian's sire?"  
  
"Not yet but I have a feeling that they will be finding me." The High priest gave his inferior a cold smile.  
  
Slevet raised an eyebrow to the man "Oh and why is that?"  
  
"That is something you don't need to worry about and concentrate on finding my niece."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*****  
  
In the Glen Shiengek looks up from his mediation with a frown. 'Maybe the girl will be more important than we thought.'  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
As always thanks for reading and I promise I will have chapter 6 out very soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews that I have received so far; truly they keep me writing. I had a hard time writing chapter 5 but it seems to have really picked up again!  
  
Disclaimer: I talked to my lawyer yesterday and the ownership of DBZ has still not gone through, therefore I guess I still don't own it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Xandra followed the beautiful blue Sidhe to her home. It was quite large with vines and flowers covering the sides. Fortunately for Xandra it also sat on the ground. 'It was absolutely incredible,' Xandra thought. 'Obviously Kienna or her family came from some importance.'  
  
"Right this way" Kienna spoke quietly and pointed demurely.  
  
She showed her to a room that had open windows with flowing curtains. A large bed sat in the middle covered in a soft material. "Please make yourself at home."  
  
Xandra tried to smile as she walked around the room exploring coming to stand in front of the windows.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours, I will come for you if you like." Kienna announced. She really wanted as little to do with this mortal as possible.  
  
"Yes that would be nice" Xandra said glancing up and watched the other girl leave.  
  
Xandra sat down on the bed and thought about her current situation and about how happy she was. She knew that she had made Kaioshin mad but she couldn't help it. Either way she knew that she would just have to speak to him tomorrow and apologize.  
  
She couldn't help but smile to think of the small purple forest guardian. He was such a mystery to her yet at the same time he made her so comfortable. She knew that she was absolutely and hopelessly in love with him.  
  
She was still in deep thought when she was interrupted with a knock at the door. Xandra glance at the window and was astonished about how much time had passed and Kienna had come to announce that dinner was ready. When she reached the kitchen she was surprised that they were the only ones at dinner. Kienna quickly explained that she lived alone for the most part. Her parents now lived in another part of the forest. Xandra was stunned to find out that there were other areas like this in the forest.  
  
"Oh yes both my parents and Kaioshin's live outside the glen. Personally I would rather live with them their here it seems so overpopulated." Xandra couldn't help but notice the disdain in the Sidhe's eyes when she looked at her.  
  
Xandra just smiled and they ate the rest of the dinner in silence. Soon after dinner the both turned in for the night. Leaving Kienna in wondering about her houseguest. Just what was she to her Kaioshin?  
  
The next morning found the two at the breakfast table where Kienna was determined to find out the answer to last nights questions.  
  
"What do you think your and Kaioshin's relationship is?" Kienna asked sitting back in her chair and setting down her dining fork.  
  
"Excuse me?" Xandra almost choked on her perceived rudeness of her hostess.  
  
"I am just curious and concerned." She said with a glimmer in her eye.  
  
"I am sorry I just don't see where it's your concern." Xandra glared.  
  
"Oh it's very much my concern," she stated flipping her white hair over her shoulders.  
  
"Oh and why is that?" Xandra asked taking a sip of her drink.  
  
Kienna gave a small smirk. " I am sure that you are aware that we are to be joined."  
  
"Joined? As in how?" Xandra suddenly felt cold in her stomach.  
  
"He is to be what you would call my husband."  
  
Xandra dropped the glass that she was holding in complete shock. Kienna slightly smiled as she watched it shatter on the floor, the little bitch actually thought that she had a chance with HER Kaioshin.  
  
" Oh he didn't tell you? I'm surprised were very close you know. I am really surprised he didn't tell you. It must have slipped his mind considering how busy he is." Kienna was wickedly happy at that moment to see hurt all over the other girl's face.  
  
Xandra didn't want to hear anymore. She felt hurt and betrayed. How could he do this to her. " Excuse me Kienna but all of a sudden I need some fresh air."  
  
"But of course." She tried her best to look as concerned as possible.  
  
Xandra ran out of the home quickly, she didn't want the other Sidhe to see her cry. She just felt the urge to get away. So she ran straight into the woods a short ways and dropped to her knees crying.  
  
After just a few moments, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Kaioshin kneeling behind her with Alexen behind him. Both looked concerned, they had seen her running into the woods and had chased after her.  
  
She couldn't stand looking at him though with what she found out. Kaioshin knew something was wrong and he could only guess it had something to do with Kienna.  
  
"Xandra?" He asked quietly extremely concerned.  
  
"No don't you dare!" She hissed and jerked her shoulder away from him.  
  
He looked confused.  
  
"How could you I trusted you!"  
  
"What exactly did I do?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you are already to marry someone? Why didn't you tell me there is someone else?"  
  
Kaioshin dropped his head. What could he tell her? He could here Alexen gasp behind him. 'She is right I should have said something.' He thought  
  
"Well…?"  
  
" I think I should go and see what Kibito is up to." Alexen said all of a sudden uncomfortable.  
  
"No Alexen stay here and lets find out what else we have been lied to about."  
  
"Xandra I did not intend to lie to you. I am just so confused about everything. It is trued though I am supposed to marry Kienna, my parents and hers betrothed us. I guess I was fine with that but then again I didn't have much choice. My position within my people pretty much inhibits any social engagements so my parents choose my wife for me. That is the way it has always been and I never questioned it. Then I met you and all that changed. I know I should have told you but truth be known I was scared to. I still don't know what I should do."  
  
"What do you mean you were scared? Scared that maybe I wouldn't fall in love with someone that was already involved with someone else or scared that I would not help you against my uncle," she sneered at him.  
  
"Xandra I assure you that I would never use your feelings for my own gain." He said searching her eyes for some kind of forgiveness finding none he could feel his heart sink even lower.  
  
"Oh you assure me!" She stopped she couldn't do this anymore; she was almost in hysterics now. So she just turned away from the two to try to try and get a hold of herself. She felt Kaioshin embrace her from behind trying to sooth the wounded girl. "I am so sorry," he whispered  
  
She sighed for a moment. " I am sorry Kaioshin I need to be alone and think for awhile."  
  
"Yes of course." He turned to see and angry Alexen looking at him. Alexen looked at the heart broken girl then back at the guardian. He really did love the young gold and silver haired girl.  
  
Kaioshin stared at him for a moment then walked slowly back to the glen to have a serious word with his intended.  
  
Alexen slowly approached the girl and she looked up at the young boy. She tried to give him a small smile and failed miserably.  
  
"Will you be okay?" Alexen asked kneeling beside her.  
  
"Yeah I guess I will. It will just take me a minute to get over this and get myself together." She said in shuddering breaths.  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well now that this has happened what are you going to do. What are your plans now?"  
  
"They haven't changed Alexen I still want to help these people against my uncle. It's not all for the Sidhe it never was it's for our people as well."  
  
"What ever you decide you know that I will support you."  
  
"I know Alexen, but you should take a look at where your loyalties lie. "  
  
"I know where my loyalties lie Xandra but I also want to see you happy."  
  
"I will be happy now please I must go back I am tired."  
  
"Of course " He said as he watched the beautiful lady go back to the glen.  
  
"You will be happy Xandra if that is the last thing I do. I will not let you be hurt again like this." He was angry with Kaioshin for what happened. In the back of his mind where he had pushed away all of the jealousy that he had for Xandra was starting to seep back in. Alexen wasn't stupid he knew that Xandra was still cared for the purple Sidhe and she would not allow him to comfort her the way he wanted to. He had very little experience with women but in his youthful mind he knew that if he ever got a chance he could make her forget about all that has happened to her.  
  
When Xandra got back to the Kienna's home she could hear Kienna and Kaioshin arguing.  
  
"Well you should have told her Kaioshin, what are you trying to do?" Kienna asked haughtily.  
  
"I know that Kienna but knowing you, your gloating over the situation didn't help." Kaioshin snapped.  
  
"Not so Kaioshin, I feel bad for her I really do. Poor dear you got her hopes up so when she should have known that she had no chance with you." Shifting the blame back to him, though truth be known she was more than happy at the situation.  
  
"Only because of my cursed parents."  
  
"You were happy with this arrangement before, now your so against it. I think you need to remember who you are."  
  
"I am not against it I just…"  
  
"You just what?" Kienna said walking to him smiling.  
  
"I don't know anymore Kienna" He sank into a comfortable chair in the room running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Shhh poor Kaioshin, it's going to be okay." She said putting her arms around the tired looking sidhe.  
  
Xandra walked in at the moment not saying a word just went straight to her room. Kaioshin thought about going to speak to her but knew that his presence would not be welcomed. He opted instead to go find his best friend and speak to him about this.  
  
"Excuse me Kienna but I must find Kibito and speak to him on some urgent matters."  
  
"Of course Kaioshin." She said sadly and kissed him on the cheek. She watched as he left her home and turned to where her "houseguest" went smiling broadly. She loved how this was going she was to be the guardian's wife and she was going to relish in the position.  
  
When Xandra heard Kaioshin leave and the tears started to fall again. She curled up on the bed and cried until she finally fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
When Kaioshin got to Kibito he was pretty upset. How could he be so stupid he knew that Xandra would never trust him again. He also knew that this might hurt any chance that they had with this upcoming inevitable war with the humans.  
  
When Kibito answered the door he knew immediately that something was wrong with the younger Sidhe. HE almost looked at though his tender heart had been broken. Kaioshin couldn't even manage a smile for him.  
  
"Kaioshin?" Kibito asked softly.  
  
"Xandra" was all that he could say.  
  
Kibito nodded and motioned for him to come inside. "Why don't you tell me what happened."  
  
Kaioshin sat down in his friend's kitchen and told him everything that had happened this morning.  
  
"Kaioshin she is correct she should have known especially with the way that you feel about her. I know that you are confused my friend. But fate will work it out eventually." At least he hoped fate would choose wisely. Kaioshin deserved happiness and he knew one thing for sure Kienna wasn't the one to give it to him  
  
"Do you think she will still help us?" Kaioshin asked.  
  
"That I do not know." Kibito said looking towards the direction of Kienna's home.  
  
Xandra slept most of the day until Kibito came and got her. He told her that the elders wanted to speak to her. So she went to the tree and let Kibito carry her up to the balcony. She went in as before and bowed. This time only Shiengek was there.  
  
"You have summoned me?" She asked sullenly.  
  
"Yes I have, my understandings is that you are not happy with your guide right now. Knowing what I do that is in your heart child do you still wish to help." Shiengrek was truly sorry for the girl's pain but this could actually be a good thing. It could prove how true her heart was in helping his and hers people.  
  
"Yes!" she almost shouted at him. "I explained before that I wanted to stop my uncle this was not just something that I wanted to do because I loved Kaioshin,"  
  
Shiengek grimaced when she spoke the word loved for he knew full well what heartache this has cause, but also knew that she told the truth though. Yes she may very well be an important ally.  
  
"Very good. May we speak some now?" He asked gently.  
  
"Yes of course"  
  
"You said your uncle has an army, I have also heard from the northern guardian of the ice lands that they have been there. This concerns me greatly. I have called a meeting of the four guardians to meet here so that we may discuss this. Would you meet with them as well?"  
  
"Four guardians?"  
  
Shiengek laughed, "Yes dear one for each of the precious areas. Kaioshin is the guardian of the east and the guardian of the forest. There are three others, Jost the guardian of the south and the desert, Zarn the guardian of the west and the ocean. And Froxen the guardian of the north and the ice lands."  
  
"Wow I never knew." She settled herself down in front of him to listen to more. As a child she used to love to listen to her uncle talk about the different gods and their stories, this was no different.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. There actually used to be a fifth guardian that was above the other four. Sacha was his name he was the guardian of spirit of all things."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He let the power of his position consume him." He looked at her and smiled for a moment he could tell she wanted to hear the story and he obliged her. "Thousands of years ago the land was in harmony unlike it is now. Sacha was the greatest of the protectors and took his job seriously. Unfortunately though he was very strict in his ways to make sure the balance remained. He soon lost the meaning of what and who he was. Because of his attempt of utter control the world was almost thrown out of balance. The sun only rose when he thought it should, as did the moon. Freewill of the mortal world ceased to exist and the planet was almost consumed into darkness. We knew that he had to be stopped so we sent Kaioshin and Froxen to do our bidding."  
  
"Sacha would not listen to them as they explained the harm he was doing by his actions. He explained that he had a vision one night that the humans, who at the time were still very young, would one-day rule in chaos. He would not allow that to happen and therefore he had to stop chaos at all cost. Kaioshin told him that whatever happens it is the will of the fates and not his and that to stagnate the world like he had was a greater evil than that of what the humans would one day do."  
  
"Sacha of course did not listen and told them either to leave or join him. Froxen who was and is the best fighter of us told him neither. If he did not stop than they would stop him, soon a fight broke out and the world was almost torn apart. They finally ended up defeating Sacha but barely his death pained us all, but not like Kaioshin and Froxen. They were the one's who caused his death it was like killing a part of themselves. It changed them forever. You don't see it so much in Kaioshin, he mostly just became obsessed with his work, but Froxen had been really close to Sacha. Froxen became cold and distant from the other Sidhe and a lot less merciful. I tell you the mortals that crossed his path in the northern region are lucky they made it out alive and with their skin intact."  
  
Finally Xandra spoke in awe of such a tale. "Why didn't anyone take over the position?"  
  
Shiengek smiled at the girl, "The power is to great for one person to handle and because of threat was to high we never reappointed anyone to the fifth position."  
  
Xandra thought about what the high elder had just told her. It amazed her at what Kaioshin had done and for a moment her heart went out to him. Of what he must have went through killing one of his own to save the world, all in the name of mortals. As mad as she was at the guardian she couldn't help but respect him and the other guardians as well. The kind of responsibility they had a mortal could never understand and to deny that kind of power...she shook her head to think of what a human would do with it.  
  
Her and the elder continued to talk through the day and she found that she actually enjoyed his company. He in turn could understand the problem the forest guardian had with his feeling towards the human. She was unlike most of them she was trusting and open. It didn't change the fact though that she was mortal and Kaioshin was not. Even if his parent's had not betrothed him to Kienna he would still find a hard time sanctioning such a joining.  
  
When she left the elders chambers she was quite tired and wanted nothing more to than just lie down. To her dismay though she happened on to Kaioshin who for the most part she had wanted to avoid at all day. She tried to just walk past him but he reached out and grabbed her wrist gently.  
  
He knew that he was probably the last person she wanted to see but they needed to talk. He had to try to mend some of the damage and they couldn't do that if they wouldn't talk to each other.  
  
He smiled at her gently, but seeing him again brought so much pain. She tried to take her arm out of his grasp but he was just too strong for her.  
  
"Xandra please talk to me," he pleaded softly.  
  
"Why should I?" She asked just a quietly, the story of his heroics still ringing in her ears.  
  
"Because I can not stand to see you so angry with me." She turned to look at him and saw the true anguish in his eyes.  
  
She sighed, "What did you expect to happen when I found out. I wish you would have told me sooner."  
  
"I know and I am truly sorry." He said letting her arm go.  
  
She could almost feel sorry for, but the pain was too fresh for her. It was just to soon.  
  
"I am sorry Kaioshin I am tired I would like to lay down for the night."  
  
"I understand, but if I may ask how did your visit with the elder go okay?" Kaioshin was worried about her. He had wanted to go with her but after what happened this morning it had been impossible to. He was afraid of how hard it may have been on her and was scared if they thought she was more trouble than help.  
  
Unfortunately though Xandra took the question the wrong way. "Oh I see now you're just more concerned that I might not help you after all isn't it. But you see I am not like you Kaioshin I will not betray my word and I gave my word to help you."  
  
He shook his head understanding what was going through her mind and kicking himself on how he had made it sound. He knew that her trust in him was completely ruined." That's not it at all I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."  
  
Xandra was close to exhaustion and didn't have it in her to argue with him further. "Whatever you say guardian," was all she said before she walked passed him abruptly and left him for sleep.  
  
He sighed softly watching her leave then turned to leave to his own home. He didn't notice the pair of young eyes watching him from the shadows.  
  
Alexen was so mad that he couldn't stand it. He couldn't hear the words that had been said between Kaioshin and Xandra but he could see how mad she was when she left. How dare he hurt again. He did not reason to himself that Kaioshin looked just as defeated as he walked away and that it was not his place to judge without knowing truly what was going on. His love for the fair Xandra and the jealousy that had built up for her love for Kaioshin didn't have him thinking clearly.  
  
Alexen then made the most disastrous decision of his life. That night Alexen headed out of the glen towards the direction of Elidir.  
  
*****  
  
Later that evening Vladin was having a late night discussion with Slevet when he the head guard interrupted him.  
  
"This better be important." Vladin snapped.  
  
"It is sir, I have a boy here that was kicked out of the village a few nights ago, he said that he has information on Kaioshin and your Niece.  
  
"Do you think he is telling the truth?" Slevet asked the guard looking him up and down.  
  
"It's hard to say sir." The guard swallowed the Elidir priest always made him nervous.  
  
"Well bring him in let me listen to what he has to say." Vladin commanded.  
  
"Yes sir!" The guard bowed and left to fetch the young boy.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 7 will be up shortly and as always thanks for reading! 


End file.
